wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jack
History (before death) Jack can't remember much after his death he only remembers key points in his life. He remembers that he was a skillful tactician even as a dragonnet, he remembers that at the age of 6 he became a soldier and that at the age of 7 he had his own mini army. He also remembers the night before he died. His army was told to go ahead the next day and scout out to find anything out about the icewings, in reality this was a suicide mission. He told his men that everything would be fine the prophecy dragons would come and end the war before they would go to battle his men had believed him. The next day when they got to the vantage point they were ambushed, hundreds of icewings soldiers came out from the trees and attacked them. As strong as they tried they could not defeat the icewings and jack saw his men die one by one before he was killed by the icewings, thus beginning a new era for him. History (after death) Jack awoke from where he lay being surrounded by his dead men. When he looked at himself everywhere were he was attacked from was stitched up. He looked at his men trying to see if there were any survivors but sadly he was the only one. He remembered the night before telling them that they would be saved by the 5, but they never came, his men died hoping for the 5, and they died in terror of realisation. He wanted revenge not only for himself, not only for his soldiers but for every other soldier that died hoping for the 5 to come. He was going to kill all the icewings and the 5, ALL OF THEM. from that day on he headed to the forest knowing that he couldn't go back for they thought he was dead. One day after the war had ended he decided that today was the day that the 5 die. He spread rumors of a glory going to take away things from the nightwings, he started a nightwing rebellion and planned his attack. On the day he used the rebellion to distract the guards and headed up to queen glory to kill her and he would of succeeded if it wasnt for deathbringer. Deathbringer knocked jack unconscious and they locked him up in the dungeon after the first week in the dungeon he was smiling. He knew how to get out, now he just had to wait for the perfect moment. Appearance Jack has brown wings with a reddish underbelly. He has stitches all over his body and usually wears a hood to hide them. He is a medium height dragon with not as much muscle. He is skinny and very fast. His tail has a pointed end kinda like a sandwings tail. His eyes are greyish blue with his snout being red. His body his a reddish brown kinda like clayish color his wings are also very big with them extending out slowly. When his wings are in though they look smaller then they are in size looking as though they belong to a dragonet. He has one particular stitch across his face and another one on his left wing. if you need any more info then ask me. Combat Jack uses his staff for balance and his very weak. He likes to knock his opponent out with his staff. Before he attacks he finds out his opponents weakness and how to defeat them. Though he rarely tries to get into one on one combat he will often try to lure his opponent away from others and strike him at a point to discover his weak spot. Personality Jack almost has a 2 personality's his first personality's is a kind secretive dragon who is also shy he likes to hide his pain not wanting others to worry about him he will go to certain extents to remove himself from the group of people for long extent of times trying to hide himself he doesn't really express his feelings unless asked to and even then he is very mild with his response. In his second personality comes around when he is with a icewing or is talking about the five, he turns from the kind quite shy dragon to a mean loud assertive dragon hurting others feelings without even realising it. The reason this happens is that he gets blinded by his hatred for both group of dragons. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters